xenosagafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrir Project (TotGs)
The Fenrir Project was a project large U.R.T.V project undertaken by the Yuriev Institute to create U.R.T.Vs that could match U-DO, Wilhelm and his Testaments, however by performing this project it set down a chain of events that would accumulate in the Twilight of the Gods series and a war against U-DO. Sub-Projects The Fenrir Project had Six sub-projects that was especially designed for certain uses and U.R.T.V outcomes, intentionally made so that Yuriev would not lose track of each member of Project Fenrir, and so that he could keep each member separate from each other. Project Niflheim Project Niflheim was specifically designed to create Helina, the first female U.R.T.V and the "mother" of the U.R.T.V variants 666 - 669, Helina was also intended to be the protective elder sister of U.R.T.V Ω Lok. Project Gemini Project Gemini was specifically designed as the first attempt to create U.R.T.V twins and succeeded in making the first conjoined twins, each having opposite but complementary wavelengths, oddly the two consciousnesses inside these U.R.T.Vs didn't exist and their bodies were put into stasis until Yuriev's death when they awakened after Yuriev's mutated consciousness split into two. They were U.R.T.V. Η Seth and U.R.T.V. Π Cain, whom reveal to the first Voyagers that made contact with U-DO, being fused into the entity that became known as Dmitri Yuriev. Project Jormung Project Jormung was a project designated from the Wavelengths found on the lost land of Rennes-le-Chateau and was used to separate the entanglement of countless Wavelengths, this released excess wavelengths that found their way into other U.R.T.Vs without Uriev noticing and gave Yuriev the Wavelengths he needed for Project Ragnarok, this effectively also returned power and memories to members of the Fenrir Project from their last incarnations (e.g. Helina gained Hel's power, memories and knowledge). The remaining Wavelength remained within the U.R.T.V that centered this project, U.R.T.V. Χ Ladon. Project Ragnarok Project Ragnarok was a project designed to create the mainstay members of Project Fenrir and the ones Yuriev thought were destined to battle U-DO, giving birth to U.R.T.V. Ω Lok and U.R.T.V #000 Nidhogg, the project used two of the strongest wavelengths found on the lost land of Rennes-le-Chateau and unknowingly allowed the rebirth of Loki and his most dearest person... and greatest threat in the modern era. Project Regulus Project Regulus was the project designed to take a powerful Wavelength and using the the genetics of the created U.R.T.V to enhance Yuriev's Genome, which when fused into the fetus from Helina would give birth to Rubedo, Albedo, Citrine, Nigredo and Clarus. U.R.T.V. Φ Haidar was the U.R.T.V born of this project. Project Variation The epitome of the Fenrir Project used to create a mass production variant of the success found in the Fenrir Project, it gave birth to U.R.T.V variants like Rubedo, Albedo, Citrine and Nigredo. U.R.T.V Project Preceding the Variants and the Fenrir Project but symbiotically connected to them, Project U.R.T.V was the mass production of the original genome of the U.R.T.Vs, this Genome being that of Dmitri Yuriev - who was a collective of two Wavelengths personalities, the First Voyagers: Cain and Seth, and was the base of the Variants and every member of the Fenrir Project. Known Members: *U.R.T.V. Ψ Helina (part of Project Niflheim) *U.R.T.V. Η Seth (body only, part of Project Gemini) *U.R.T.V. Π Cain (body only, part of Project Gemini) *U.R.T.V. Χ Ladon (part of Project Jormung) *U.R.T.V Ω Lok (part of Project Ragnarok) *U.R.T.V #000 Nidhogg (part of Project Ragnarok) *U.R.T.V. Φ Haidar (part of Project Regulus) Other related U.R.T.Vs: *Dmitri Yuriev (genetic donor) *U.R.T.V #001 - #665 *U.R.T.V #666 Rubedo *U.R.T.V #667 Albedo *U.R.T.V #668 Citrine *U.R.T.V #669 Nigredo Trivia *In Norse myth, Fenrir was the son of Loki and the Giant Wolf that devoured the King of the Norse Gods: Odin, Yuriev intentionally named the project with that fact in mind. Category:URTV Characters